the galaxy lives inside your eyes
by wilkwlesie
Summary: Anakin oświadcza się Obi-Wanowi.
Od zawsze myślałem, że w życiu potrzebna mi stabilizacja, bezpieczna przystań i nudna rutyna, którą posiadali mój ojczym i mama. Każdy dzień był schematyczny, podobny do poprzedniego, a mimo to żadne z nich nie zmieniłoby ani jednego elementu. Ponieważ to wszystko było pewne, dające poczucie czegoś stałego, fundamentalnego. Rodzina. Rodzinne śniadania, rodzinne obiady, rodzinne oglądanie telewizji i wycieczki rowerowe. Ta śmiesznie oczywista przewidywalność utwierdzała ich w przekonaniu, że mają tyle, ile im potrzeba - nie więcej, ani też nie mniej - i są razem, zakotwiczeni w spokojnej rzeczywistości, zapełnionej szczęściem i czułością.

Ja również sądziłem, że nigdy nie zapragnę więcej; że dom z ogródkiem, żona i gromadka dzieci będą moją silną kotwicą, punktem, do którego wracałbym wciąż i wciąż. Mógłbym przeżywać każdy dzień, wiedząc, co przywita mnie za kilka następnych, i jeszcze kolejnych. O poranku czekałaby na mnie nowa gazeta, ciepłe śniadanie i świeżo wyprasowana koszula, przewieszona o oparcie jesionowego krzesła. Dzieci bawiłyby się w swoim kojcu, a ja przyglądałbym się im z nieskrywanym rozczuleniem i ojcowską dumą, gotów je jednak szybko upomnieć, w razie gdyby przyszło im do głowy gryzienie plastikowych zabawek. Wiedziałem, że to byłoby dobre życie. Takie, jakiego ode mnie oczekiwano i jakie powinienem prowadzić. Przewidywalne i ułożone. Wzorowe.

Nie żałuję, że zrezygnowałem z tego wszystkiego. Towarzyszyło mi silne przekonanie, że wybrałem właściwie, jakby już od dawna tylko ta jedna opcja była najbardziej sł , sielankowy spacer zamieniłem na bieg z przeszkodami. To zabawne, bo nigdy nie przepadałem za jakimkolwiek wysiłkiem. Wiele się zmieniło, a miało się zmienić jeszcze więcej. Byłem na to gotów.

Sapnąłem cicho z nerwów, kiedy frontowe drzwi wydały z siebie skrzypnięcie, oznajmiając pojawienie się Obi-Wana w moim mieszkaniu. Niezdarnie uwolniłem się z białego fartucha i pośpiesznie rzuciłem go na blat obok kuchenki, starając się wygładzić pomięty dół koszuli. Przygotowując dla nas kolację, kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu i nagle poczułem, że organizacja dzisiejszego wieczoru wymyka mi się z rąk. Nie tak go zaplanowałem. Było _za wcześnie_. Obi-Wan pojawił się za wcześnie i teraz nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

Dłonie mi się trzęsły, a usta spierzchły. Zaczynałem panikować.

\- Anakin? - mężczyzna zawołał z przedpokoju, a dosłownie dwie sekundy później stanął w progu kuchni. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ale nie odwzajemniłem gestu, walcząc z serwetkami, które zaginały się w niewłaściwe strony w moich drżących palcach.

\- Jesteś wcześnie - wybąkałem głupio, mając ochotę się rozpłakać. Nic nie było jeszcze gotowe, prócz marnej sałatki i talerza serów na przystawkę, które dzisiaj rano wybierałem w sklepie z francuskimi produktami.

\- Mam wyjść i wrócić później? - zapytał niepewnie, a ja natychmiast poderwałem głowę do góry, patrząc na jego nieruchomą sylwetkę.

\- Nie! - krzyknąłem, przerażony. - Przepraszam, po prostu… po prostu nic mi nie wychodzi, nie mamy jeszcze, co jeść, a te cholerne serwetki nie chcą się złożyć, i wygląda na to, że będziemy wycierać palce w obrus.

Obi-Wan podszedł do mnie i odebrał mi z rąk serwetki, bez żadnego problemu formując z nich pożądany kształt.

\- Proszę bardzo.

W jego głosie, jak zawsze, pobrzmiewał śmiech. Oczekiwał, że się rozchmurzę, jednak czułem się zbyt żałośnie. Ten wieczór miał być inny, zupełnie inny. Pragnąłem, by go dobrze zapamiętał i wracał do niego z radością, a nie rozczarowaniem.

Rzucił papierowy romb na stół, momentalnie o nim zapominając, i zrobił zdecydowany krok w moją stronę, obejmując moje palce. Przysunął je sobie do piersi i czułem stałe, spokojne uderzenia pod gładkim materiałem jasnobrązowej koszuli, którą miał na sobie.

\- Beznadziejny ze mnie kucharz, kelnerowanie też mi nie wychodzi - westchnąłem, garbiąc się.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i potarł kciukiem mój policzek.

\- Może wychodziłoby ci lepiej, gdybyś miał na sobie jedynie fartuch? - Uniósł jedną brew, a ja prychnąłem. - Dzieje się coś złego? Myślałem, że ucieszysz się, gdy uda mi się wyrwać wcześniej z pracy.

Pokręciłem głową i wierzchem dłoni pogładziłem jego brodę.

\- Cieszę się, oczywiście, że się cieszę.

\- To dobrze, bo ja nie mogłem się doczekać, aż znowu cię zobaczę. Mamy dla siebie cały wieczór, a kolacją się nie przejmuj, zaraz zadzwonię i zamówię coś z tej knajpy na rogu. Mają tam dobrą chińszczyznę.

Jęknąłem i przetarłem oczy.

\- Ja chciałem coś ugotować, bo... och, cholera, to nie miała być zwykła kolacja, nie tak to miało wyglądać...

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na mnie ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- Nie rozumiem, przegapiłem jakąś ważną datę? Coś świętujemy?

Westchnąłem i objąłem jego zarośnięty policzek. _Jesteś cudowny_ , pomyślałem, _boleśnie doskonały_. Instynktownie przybliżył się do mnie i wtulił twarz w moją dłoń, muskając ustami nadgarstek. Mimowolnie się rozluźniłem, czując ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Momentami wciąż przerażało mnie to, jak dużą władzę nade mną posiadał. Byłem gotów poświęcić dla niego wszystko, zrobić wszystko. Miłość do niego była grą va banque. Nie mogłem godzić się na niepełność. Byłem cały jego, a on... Miałem nadzieję, że usłyszę z jego ust to zapewnienie w postaci jednego słowa.

\- Ten dzień miał być... będzie naszą ważną datą, taką mam nadzieję - wyznałem, nie spuszczając wzroku z niebieskich tęczówek. Złapałem go za rękę i poprowadziłem do salonu, prosząc, by usiadł. Zawahał się, ale posłusznie opadł na kanapę. Jego twarz jasno zdradzała zaciekawienie.

Uniosłem jeden palec, sygnalizując, by poczekał na mnie i pobiegłem do sypialni. Nie musiałem szukać, pudełeczko leżało obok naszego zdjęcia na szafce nocnej przy łóżku. Pogładziłem kciukiem jego uśmiechniętą twarz na fotografii i nabrałem powietrza, powoli je wypuszczając. I jeszcze raz, wdech i wydech. Byłem gotów, już dawno byłem gotów, ale nagle zdenerwowanie ścisnęło mnie za serce, bo to właśnie miało się zdarzyć. Nie tworzyłem już scenariusza, śniąc na jawie, to był ten realny moment, na który czekałem. Potrząsnąłem głową i ponownie przygładziłem koszulę.

Obi-Wan obracał w dłoniach małą poduszkę i uniósł wzrok, gdy z powrotem wszedłem do pokoju. Stanąłem przed nim, czując się ponownie, niczym mały chłopiec. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale właśnie w tej chwili dostrzegł w mojej prawej dłoni granatowe pudełko, które ściskałem mocno z nerwów. Rozchylił wargi i spojrzenie niebieskich, przejrzystych oczu spoczęło na mojej twarzy. Nie uśmiechał się, patrzył na mnie z niemym pytaniem wymalowanym w każdym rysie.

Zacisnąłem oczy, policzyłem w myślach do trzech i ponownie je otworzyłem, pozwalając niepewnemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na usta. Bez zastanowienia opadłem na jedno kolano i uchyliłem pudełeczko, odkrywając jego zawartość. Złoto mrugnęło, błyszcząc w ostatnich tchnieniach wiosennego słońca. Także twarz Obi-Wana była oświetlona, otoczona aureolą rudawych, miękkich kosmyków i refleksami ciepłych promieni.

Był najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Znałem jego twarz na pamięć, a i tak z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem znajdywałem w niej coś, co sprawiało, że zakochiwałem się w nim jeszcze mocniej. Kochałem go bez pamięci, zapamiętale, łapczywie. Kochałem w nim wszystko. Był wszystkim. Widziałem w nim to, co dobre, ważne, właściwe. Widziałem w nim dom, jego ramiona były miejscem, do którego należałem.

Obi-Wan wstał.

\- Anakinie?

\- Kocham cię - powiedziałem na wydechu. Mężczyzna otworzył i zamknął usta, jego palce drgnęły, jakby chciał sięgnąć ku mnie, ale nie zrobił tego. Wpatrywał się we mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Kocham cię, potrzebuję cię, pragnę cię. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy te słowa w pełni oddają to, co do ciebie czuję, a czuję tak intensywnie i tak dużo, że momentami moje serce wydaje się być zbyt ciężkie, by to udźwignąć. To ty. Po prostu wiem, że to ty i nikt inny. Bez ciebie zawsze będę tylko połową. Już jesteś permanentną, najlepszą częścią mnie, ale chcę... chcę, żebyś był mój. Oficjalnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się, choć czułem, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zadałem najważniejsze pytanie:

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Obi-Wan zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała nienaturalnie szybko. Uniosłem brew.

\- Chcesz mi przyłożyć? Nie sądziłem, że przypłacę zadanie tego pytania złamanym nosem, ale wciąż uważam, że było warto. I... wciąż czekam na odpowiedź.

Jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, pomyślałem. Żartobliwym tonem próbowałem zamaskować panikę, która we mnie narastała. Obi-Wan milczał. Milczał, a każda kolejna sekunda ciszy była cierniem, który wbijał się w moje serce. Powiedz coś, zaklinałem, proszę, powiedz tak.

Niemal zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, gdy Obi-Wan zrobił krok w moją stronę i uklęknął przy mnie. Pokręcił głową, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach łzy. Ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował mnie. Kosztowałem jego ust niezliczoną ilość razy, a jednak ten pocałunek był inny. Jego wargi smakowały szczęściem.

\- Anakinie, zawsze byłem tylko twój, od samego początku - powiedział z uczuciem, a moje serce zatrzepotało w klatce piersiowej. Zorientowałem się, że płaczę. Łzy swobodnie płynęły po moich policzkach. Obi-Wan wytarł je wierzchem dłoni, kciukiem ścierając krople z moich ust. - Mówiąc szczerze, sądziłem, że to ja będę tym, który o to zapyta, ale powinienem się domyślić, że we wszystkim lubisz mnie ubiegać. To czas na moją odpowiedź, jak sądzę.

Potarł brodę, a w tych cudownych, krystalicznych oczach dostrzegłem błysk rozbawienia. I miłość, dużo miłości. Nagle moje serce zrobiło się lżejsze. Zaśmiałem się.

\- A więc?

\- Tak, oczywiście, że tak.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wplątałem palce w jego miękkie włosy na karku i przyciągnąłem do siebie jego twarz. Pocałowałem czubek prostego nosa, policzek i zatrzymałem się przy rozchylonych wargach. Nie zamykając oczu, musnąłem jego usta, raz, drugi. Obi-Wan wypuścił drżący oddech. Wreszcie przymknąłem powieki i pocałowałem go naprawdę, mocno, z pasją, rozsmarowując na jego wargach wszystko, co w tej chwili czułem. Całą początkową niepewność, miłość i ulgę. Odsunąłem się nieco, gdy poczułem palenie w płucach. Obi-Wan zaśmiał się, odgarnął z mojego czoła kręcony kosmyk i ucałował skroń.

\- Och, Anakinie.

\- Założysz? - Zapytałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać ekscytacji.

Wyjąłem szeroką, złotą obrączkę z pluszowego pudełeczka, czekając, aż poda mi swoją dłoń. Obi-Wan patrzył chwilę na pierścionek, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na moją twarz i uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął rękę i uchwyciłem ją delikatnie w swoją. Wsunąłem ostrożnie obrączkę na jego serdeczny palec. Pasowała doskonale. Złożyłem pocałunek na wierzchu jego dłoni i przysunąłem ją sobie do serca w geście, który nie potrzebował tłumaczenia.


End file.
